


love is cyclical that way

by magdalenafemme



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, lesbian poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Rollerskating, lesbian poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenafemme/pseuds/magdalenafemme
Summary: "summer goes through us/ like wind through open palms/ doesn't it?"





	love is cyclical that way

i'm going around and around

summer goes through us

like wind through open palms

doesn't it?

and it's august suddenly

everything's different without changing

everything is bitter and sweet

at the same time

a beginning and end

at the same time

it will never be like this again

but it never really was, was it?

and i never learned how to stop

without crashing

did i?

all i can do

is try to slam into something solid

and i catch blurry glimpses of you

you can't keep up with me for once

and for a second

i'm on top of the world

for a second you are left

in the rush of air i leave behind

only visible

when i'm looking backwards

but when i look ahead

there you are again

like i can't imagine going forwards

without you

and afterwards

i'm taking off my skates

as if bare feet

could stop the momentum

pushing me towards you

my head is in my hands

i am so tired

of chasing something i can't catch

and then

you grab my arm to slow your roll

as if it's that easy

to just stop

as if i could do it too

if i could only grab on

you ask me if i fell

and i laugh

the irony is almost pitiful

and i say no

i just went a little too fast

what i don't say

is there was no one there

to slow me down

_-love is cyclical that way_

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss my poems, follow my poetry tumblr at https://magdalenafemme.tumblr.com/


End file.
